An Old Friend
by magicspromise89
Summary: An old friend of Phil's has been medically rehabilitated and arrives at their house in the 21st century. There is more to her than meets the eye. Complete. Please R
1. Kris Turner

**An Old Friend**

Chapter 1—Kris Turner

Phil and Keely were sitting in Phil's bedroom studying for tomorrow's history exam on the U.S.' war on Japan during WWII.

"Are you sure they don't cover this in the future?" Keely was surprised that Phil didn't know much about the subject. "This is just a review for me."

"School is very different in the future. We don't have a grade level system. We don't even go to a building with other students. Everything we learn is taught to us using a virtual education device, or VED."

"What's that?"

"Basically it's like a futuristic form of educational television. There are even commercials."

"Bummer, Phil. You must not have had very many friends if you didn't meet any at school."

Sadness filled Phil's eyes. "I did have one really close friend, but—."

"But what, Phil? What is it?"

Phil sighed. "Her name is Kris Turner. We were best friends since we were five years old. When we were eight, I was playing around with the magnetic suction gloves. The magnet picked up on a rocket car flying about 100 ft overhead and it pulled me up into the air. I was about 50 ft up when I got the gloves off. I fell right on top of Kris and plowed her into the ground. I managed to get by with only a few broken bones, but Kris wasn't so lucky. She went into a dangerous coma. The doctor's said many of her organs were damaged beyond repair. She needed several transplants, but she was on the bottom of the list. They tried using artificial organs, but her body rejected them. She ended up in large contraption that uses virtual organs on her body as long as she remains inside. When I left the future, she was still comatose inside that machine. Her parents died two years after the incident from a rocket car accident. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I hadn't been playing around that day." Tears trickled down Phil's cheeks.

"Phil, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Keely hugged Phil tightly to comfort him.

Phil got off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the second drawer and pulled out a lead box. He opened it up and pulled out a ring. "Kris has one just like it. Whenever we're near each other, our rings will glow blue. They get brighter the closer we are. It's black now because for one I'm not wearing it and two, she doesn't exist yet." Phil placed the ring on his right ring finger. "See, nothing happened."

Keely's eyes widened. "Phil, it's glowing blue."

"It can't be." Phil looked down at his finger. Indeed, the ring was glowing. It was getting brighter by the second.

Then Keely and Phil heard a knock on Phil's window. Phil pushed the window up and saw a shockingly familiar face. "Kris?"


	2. Reunion

**An Old Friend**

Chapter 2—Reunion

Phil was shocked at the sight of his newly rehabilitated friend showing up at his window, in the past no less.

"Kris, is it really you?"

"Phil? What are the chances?"

"I can't believe it. How is this possible?" Phil was dumbfounded.

"Let me in and I'll tell you all about it."

"Come to the front door."

Keely interrupted their reunion. "Phil, how do you know it's really her?"

Phil looked Keely in the eye. "The rings never lie. Once activated, they only work for one person, the wearer. We got them special so that they would only glow for us."

Kris walked around to the front door and rang the "primitive" doorbell.

Lloyd Diffy was about to answer the door when Phil told him that he would get it. Upon opening the door, the two friends hugged and cried for they had not looked each other in the face for years.

"Kris, I missed you so much. You have to tell me everything: how they fixed you up, how you got here, everything!"

Lloyd looked at the two of them and then at the rings. "Kris? Kris Turner? Last time I saw you, you were on virtual life support, in the future, well, our present."

"Hi, Mr. Diffy," Kris greeted him. "Wait a minute, should your friend be hearing this?"

"It's okay, Kris. She knows."

"Oh my gosh, this is incredible! Barbara! Pim! Come in here!" Mr. Diffy called out to his family.

The two of them came in from the other rooms.

"Phil, who's your friend?" Pim asked.

Kris was surprised at the sight of Pim. "Pim? Is that really you? Wow! You've grown so much. Last time I saw you were a little six year old. Now you're twice the age! Of course that was six years ago, or six years in the future come to think of it."

"Phil, I thought you had some crazy friends before, but this one takes the cake. She actually thinks she's from the future! Ha ha ha!" Pim made a fake laugh.

"She is. This is Kris Turner. You must have been too young to remember, but she was injured in an accident involving me and a pair of magnetic suction gloves. She was in a coma for a long time in a virtual life support system. Kris and I are best friends."

Upon hearing those words, Keely felt unwanted. She walked out the back door.

Back inside Lloyd and Barbara were jumping for joy over the fact that another person from their time had arrived in the past. "This means we can go home! We can go back to our own time!"

"Actually Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, you're still stuck here. I saw your broken-down time machine. I'm sorry, but I was a stowaway. I was discovered and kicked out. I fell through the time stream here. It is just a coincidence that you guys are here too. I'm sorry to get your hopes up."

The expressions on the Diffys' faces turned to disappointment. "That's all right," Barbara said. "At least now Phil has an old friend from our time he can hang out with.

Kris looked around. "Hey Phil. Where did your friend go?"

Phil looked around as well. "That's not like Keely to leave without saying goodbye. I'll go look for her."

"Phil, do you even have to wonder?" Kris asked him. "Keely was being ignored. She felt like you didn't need her anymore now that I'm here. When you find her, you better set her straight."

"You're right Kris. You can tell me all about your miracle cure later." Phil walked out the door to look for Keely.

After a few minutes of silence, Kris asked the Diffys a question. "So, where will I be spending the night?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh," the family said in unison. They were not prepared for this.


	3. Keely's Jealousy and Kris' Secret

**An Old Friend**

Chapter 3—Keely's Jealousy; Kris' Secret

Keely sat on the porch swing outside Phil's house. She was arguing with herself.

"I can't believe it. He was so caught up in the fact that little miss future pants was here that he completely forgot I existed. They all just ignored me. I'm sure they were just caught up in the moment. Any minute now Phil is going to realize I'm gone and come outside and apologize. Of course with Kris inside being the center of attention, I may be out here all night. I hate Phil. Wait, Phil is my best friend. I could never hate him. Although he did say that Kris and him were best friends. With Kris around, he is not going to hang with a girl from the past."

"Keel, I need to talk to you."

Keely turned her head to see Phil standing by the door.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Phil sat down next to her. Listen, I'm sorry it seemed like I was ignoring you. I was just so happy to see Kris. It's been so long since we spoke to one another. Although it probably doesn't feel as long to Kris. You know she must have it pretty hard. Imagine waking up and finding out years have passed, your parents are dead, and your best friend went on a time travel trip and never returned."

Keely was ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry. I guess I was being selfish. I wasn't thinking of how she must have felt to finally find some happiness. It's just that you called her your best friend. I thought I was your best friend."

"You are Keel. Kris coming here doesn't change that. It just means that I have two best friends. Didn't you know that was possible?"

"You know, I never thought you could have more than one best friend, but I guess you can."

"Keely, I'm sure once you get to know Kris, you'll find you two really have a lot in common. You already have one thing in common."

"What's that Phil?"

"You're both friends with me."

Keely smiled.

Keely and Phil heard a door shut. Kris had stepped outside.

"I see you two made up."

"Yeah," Keely replied. "I'm sorry I walked out. I guess I was kind of jealous that Phil was directing all of his attention to you. Phil is my best friend. I guess I was scared that I could be replaced so easily."

Kris joined the two on the swing. "Keely, Phil's my best friend too, and frankly he's all the family I have right now. But I could never replace you. Phil's allowed to have two best friends. Don't you think so Keely?"

"I guess you're right."

"I told you Keely," Phil said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Besides," Kris said. "There is no reason you should feel jealous of me, because I am a complete and total freak."

"Kris, don't put yourself down," Keely replied.

"No really, I am a freak."

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked.

"You were going to find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you now. The hospital ran out of options. They had tried everything to save me. Then they thought they could try giving me animal organs. However, in order to do that, they needed to make my body compatible for them. They gene spliced me with a lioness' DNA. I have the organs of a lion in me now. They work great. Some say I'm better than ever. I have incredible reflexes, and I can climb really well. I only have enough lion DNA to support the new organs, but sometimes, animal instincts take over."

Keely was staring at her. Then all of a sudden, she started laughing hysterically. "You expect me to believe that you are part lion!"

"It's true."

Keely looked up at Kris' face. She stopped laughing. "Oh. You're actually serious."

"Wait, what you mean sometimes animal instincts take over." Phil was curious.

"Well, one time I saw this really cute guy walking down the street and I let out this loud lion roar and everyone started screaming and running, shouting that there was a lion on a rampage. I was so embarrassed even though it was actually kind of funny."

Keely laughed. "Well listen you guys, I have to get going. Let me go inside and get my books and then I'll head home."

All three of them went inside.

Pim came up to Kris and said, "Mom and Dad are forcing me to allow you to sleep in my room tonight, but you aren't getting the bed."

"Thank you Pim. I don't mind sleeping on the floor; in fact I find it very cozy."

"Then it's settled, Phil said. "Kris is staying with us!"


	4. Clothes and School

**An Old Friend**

Chapter 4—Clothes and School

"Kris! Kris! Wake up!"

Kris awoke to see Pim towering over her.

Kris groaned. "What do you want?"

"Phil and I have to go to school. Mom and Dad are going to try and get you enrolled. You need to get up. They are going to need you for the interview since it is mid-year. Oh and before you see the principal you need clothes. Mom is going to let you use the clothing synthesizer today."

Kris was confused. "What interview? What school?"

Mom and Dad will explain everything. I have a bus to catch. Pim started to walk out the door of the bedroom and then turned her head to look at Kris. "You know your snoring sounds a lot like purring."

"Sorry about that."

"Bye." Pim left for school.

Kris got off the floor and walked into the living room.

A big hairy man jumped in front of her. Kris gave out a yelp.

"Ootunga," the man said.

"Mrs. Diffy! There's a wild man in your house!" Kris was scared out of her mind.

Barbara Diffy came in from the kitchen. "Don't be alarmed Kris. This is Curtis. He's a caveman who stowed away on our time machine."

"And you let him stay?"

"Where was he supposed to go?"

"Good point. So Pim said I could use the clothing synthesizer."

"Oh right." Mrs. Diffy pulled a little device out of her pocket. "Pick out your clothes. I recommend something along the lines of what you saw Keely and Pim wearing. You need to blend in. That jumpsuit you came in is not going to cut it."

Curtis left the room and went out to the garage.

Kris experimented with different clothing styles until she found the one that satisfied her. She pressed her thumb up to the device and she was instantly wearing the clothes. She wore dark blue flare jeans with a multicolored woven belt and her t-shirt was a plain lavender color. Her shoulder-length reddish-brown hair was pulled back in a short ponytail with a blue scrunchie.

Lloyd Diffy entered the living room and saw Kris examining herself in the mirror. Kris noticed his reflection. "I thought I would play it safe today Mr. Diffy. What do you think?"

"It's okay. You will definitely blend in."

"I hope so. So Pim said something about school. What was she talking about?"

"People here from age 5-18 have to go to school. It is a building where teachers teach them different subjects and students have to learn these subjects."

"So it's like a VED but we have to leave the house and listen to real people?"

"Basically. We're taking you for an interview with the principal of Pim and Phil's school. We are going to get you enrolled hopefully. Now we have told the principal's secretary that Barbara and I are your aunt and uncle and you are living with us because we are your only living relatives. You are going to have to play along."

"Yes sir, Uncle Lloyd." Kris laughed at the sound of her calling Mr. Diffy "Uncle Lloyd." "That is going to take some getting used to."

Later that day at the interview…

"So you say that you are 15 years old and were born on October 6, correct?" the principal asked.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with enrolling me in school?"

"Well since you were home schooled up until now we need to place you in a grade. The age you enter a certain grade depends on your birthday. According to our cutoff date of October 1st, I will be placing you in 9th grade."

"That means you will be in the same grade as Phil, Kris," Barbara Diffy told her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So when do I start?"

"It will take us a while to get your schedule ready and inform the teachers, but you should be able to start tomorrow."

"Yes!" Kris jumped out of her seat.

"I've never seen someone so exited about school. It's a little weird."

"What can I say? I'm a freak."

The principal outstretched his hand. "Welcome to H.G. Wells High School, Kristine Turner."

Kris shook his hand. "Thank you sir and please call me Kris."

"You're welcome, Kris." When you come in tomorrow, have your cousin take you to the attendance office to pick up your schedule. I look forward to seeing how well you perform here."


	5. Beyond Old

Disclaimer: I am using references to TV Land in this chapter. I do not own TV Land or the old TV shows I am using in this chapter. I am also using a quote reference to Boy Meets World. I don't own that either and I give a special thanks to Ben Savage for giving me the idea.

**An Old Friend**

Chapter 5—Beyond Old

_Click._ "Commercial." _Click. _"Commercial." _Click. _"News." _Click. _"News." _Click. _"Commercial." _Click. _"Music Video. Man, this stuff is ancient!" Kris said. "This century is beyond old! TV is 2-dimensional, I have to use this primitive remote control because my voice commands don't work, and the music videos are so low budget." _Click. _"Hey, there's something wrong with the television. It's in black and white! Mrs. Diffy! I think your TV is broken!"

"Mrs. Diffy came in from her bedroom. "Kris, that is TV Land. The show you're watching is from the early days of television in the mid-20th century. TV was originally in black and white."

"Really?"

"Yeah I know isn't it primitive?"

TV: "We now return you to _Bewitched_."

"This is beyond primitive, but it looks interesting."

Mrs. Diffy sat next to Kris on the couch. "I was watching this show yesterday. It's about a witch who twitches her nose and strange things happen.

On the TV screen a puff of smoke appeared and a woman appeared.

"Not bad effects for the 20th century," Kris said.

Kris and Barbara sat on the couch watching Samantha Stevens and her mother Endora getting in a big fight about her giving up magic. They listened to Endora call Samantha's mortal husband Darrin, Derwood.

Kris laughed at every scene. She thought it was hilarious. "It's amazing how they could get so much comedy into a show with such little technology."

"Neat huh?"

"Yeah. I wish I were a witch. Even with all the technology in the 22nd century we still can't get everything we want or live as long as the characters on this show do."

"Num yoho rengay kio," said a voice. It was Phil.

"Pandon fentor," replied Kris.

"Aren't you two a little old to be making up secret languages?" Pim asked as she walked into the living room.

"I didn't hear you two come in," said Barbara.

"I can't believe you remember that Phil!" Kris was amazed that Phil could remember phrase they made up when they were six.

"Come to think of it, neither can I."

"So what did you guys say anyway?" Pim asked.

"Well I said to Kris 'You are so bizarre' and she replied 'So true,'" Phil told her.

"You two are weird." With that Pim went to her room.

Kris turned the television off just as the _Andy Griffith Show_ came on. "These shows may be beyond old but they aren't half bad." She got up off the couch. "Phil, guess what? I start school with you tomorrow!"

"Kris you didn't give me any time to guess."

"Sorry, I've always had a problem with that. Anyway, the principal says that you need to show me to the attendance office tomorrow so I can get my schedule."

"Sounds good to me," Phil said.

In the middle of the night…

**_Snore! Snore! Snore!_**

"And she thinks my snoring is bad," Kris said to herself.


	6. An Odd Morning

**An Old Friend**

Chapter 6—An Odd Morning

"Pim! Pim! Wake up!"

_Groan. _"Five more minutes."

"Pim! Wake up! It's an exciting day of school!"

"You know, you'll think differently after a few days of teachers and homework," Pim told Kris. She slowly got out of bed. "Why don't you go use the clothing synthesizer? You'll be using that until Mom can take you shopping on Saturday."

"Okay."

Kris walked out of the room into the living room. She used the synthesizer to give herself a tie-dye t-shirt and light blue jeans with a red belt. She wore a multicolored bandana to match. On her feet she wore blue and white sneakers with white socks. She then walked into the kitchen to find Phil chomping down on Dino-Bytes cereal.

"Hey Kris."

"Hi Phil." Kris noticed that Phil had two backpacks next to his chair. "Is one of those bags for me?"

"Yes actually. The light blue one is yours. The green one is mine."

"Thanks Phil."

"Tia macka," said a voice.

Kris yelped.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to Curtis dropping in like this. As a caveman, he is used to stealth," Phil said.

Kris grabbed a cereal bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer and poured some Dino-Bytes for herself. She gobbled down the cereal after pouring some milk in the bowl.

"So Phil, remember Principal Sorenson said that you are responsible for guiding me around the school."

"I know."

Pim walked into the kitchen and made herself a bagel and cream cheese.

"You know, Pim," Kris said, "Your snoring sounds a lot like a jackhammer."

"Ha ha," Pim said sarcastically. "You still purr."

Kris gave out a loud lion roar and then immediately covered her mouth.

Phil and Pim stared at Kris. Curtis ran out of the house screaming like a baby.

"I can't believe I did that. It just slipped out."

"I knew something was going on," Pim said. "What are you?"

"You were going to find out sooner or later. I am part lion now. The doctors gene spliced me to save my life."

"**You're what!"** Pim yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Phil and Kris said simultaneously.

"You're part lion?" Pim whispered.

"Yes."

"Okay," Pim said nonchalantly.

"Okay?" Kris was shocked at her composure.

"Yeah. As long as you don't attack me or come cuddling up to me to be petted I am fine with it."

"All right. Thanks Pim."

"The bus is here."

The three of them yelled goodbye to Barbara and Lloyd and ventured onto the bus to go to school.


	7. Kris' First Day

**An Old Friend**

Chapter 7—Kris' First Day

Pim, Phil and Kris arrived at H.G. Wells high school. Pim left them to go to her locker and Phil took Kris to the attendance office to pick up her schedule and locker combination.

"Now, Phil can show you how to get to your classes. Memorize the combination and number to your locker so you don't need to look at the card every time. We had to give you a locker on the far end of the school because that was the only section that had unused lockers." The secretary told Kris.

Kris showed Phil her schedule. As it turned out, five of her classes were with Phil and the other two were random electives the computer had put into her schedule simply because there were openings.

On the way to Kris' locker, Phil and Kris bumped into Keely.

"Hey Keely," Kris said. She showed Keely her schedule. Four of the classes, all three of them shared and Keely and Kris shared an elective: Art 1.

Kris' went to her locker. She had a bit of trouble at first with the combination, but she figured it out on the third try. She put the bagged lunch Mrs. Diffy had packed for her inside.

She had homeroom with Phil in Mr. Hacket's room. According to her schedule, she also had Science class with him.

Kris went through the day with ease. At lunch she sat with Phil, Keely and their friends Tia and Seth.

"So you two are cousins?" Tia asked.

"Yes."

"So why are you living with Phil and his family now?" Seth asked Kris.

"I was sick in the hospital for a long time. During that time, my parents passed away and now that I'm better I have to live with my aunt and uncle."

"I'm sorry," Tia said.

"It's okay." Kris finished the last few bites of her PB&J sandwich just as the bell rang to go to their next class.

The rest of the day was boring until she got to science class. Of course Mr. Hacket was the most boring person she ever met. That wasn't the exciting part. In the middle of Mr. Hacket's lecture on global warming, Kris let out a loud yawn that sounded like a lion's roar. She was so embarrassed. (Still not the exciting part) Mr. Hacket was not amused, but the rest of the class thought it was awesome. After class, someone came up to her in the hallway. It was Greg, captain of the basketball team.

"That was an amazing yawn! How did you get it to sound like a lion?" Greg asked her.

"I don't know. It just came naturally."

"Do you think you could roar again?"

"I could try." Kris concentrated on the lion part of her. She searched deep in her throat and let out a loud roar.

"Awesome!"

People were crowding around Kris asking her to roar over and over again. After a while Kris told them her throat was beginning to hurt. The crowd sounded disappointed.

"You should try out for school mascot, our last one just quit." Greg suggested.

"Mascot?"

"Our school sports teams are known as the Lions. The school mascot dresses up like a lion and goes to different sporting events. He or she shows school spirit by pouncing around the stadium or field depending on the sporting event. Didn't you have a mascot at your old school?"

"No. I was home schooled."

"Oh. Well tryouts are on Friday after school. I know it's kind of short notice but I'm sure you would just blow people away with that roar of yours."

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

After the crowd dissipated Kris jumped for joy. "Phil, I just got offered a spot in an extra-curricular. I may have just become popular on my first day of school!"

"Way to go," Phil said. "Wish I could have done that."

Kris didn't hear Phil's words for she had skipped off to her last class of the day.

Later that afternoon…

"Phil, what's the point of homework?"

"Teachers seem to think that it is a necessary part of our education. It is supposed to prove to the teachers that we have learned something. We get graded on how well we do. If we don't get good grades, it means we didn't learn anything."

"Great," Kris said sarcastically.

Phil and Kris spent most of the night working on their assignments.

At dinner, Kris' instant popularity was brought up.

"So the captain of the basketball team said you would make a good mascot. That sounds fun. Are you going to do it?" Barbara asked.

"I've been thinking about it and I've decided to try out. I mean, what do I have to lose?"

"How about your dignity?" Pim muttered.

"Pim, that was uncalled for!" Lloyd told her.

"It's okay, Mr. Diffy, I mean Uncle Lloyd. Man, that is going to take some serious getting used to. Anyway, I think this will be good for me."

"Oh, please," Pim said. "Kris, everyone knows the mascot gets picked on by everyone."

"I'm not so sure about that. By the number of students impressed with me today, I can say that I will not be a laughing stock. Have a little school spirit Pim. You could use it."

"Yeah, sure," Pim said sarcastically.

"I seem to remember you dressing up like a lion when you were three years old. It wasn't even Halloween." Kris laughed.

"That was different, I looked cute."

Kris roared at her.

"Wow, Kris," Lloyd said. "With that roar you would definitely make a great lion!"

"See, Pim; I told you."

"Sure Dad, take her side." Pim left the table huffing and puffing all the way to her room.

"What's her problem?" Phil said.

"Beats me." Kris said even though she knew they both were aware of exactly why Pim was acting that way.

Kris didn't see Pim until she went to bed, and even then Pim was fast asleep, once again snoring like a jackhammer. Kris was up for almost an hour listening to the noise before she finally went to sleep.


	8. Running for Mascot

Disclaimer: I am using a reference to 'That's So Raven' in this chapter. I do not own 'That's So Raven' nor do I own the rights to the CD 'Jock Jams,' the song 'Let's Get Ready To Rumble' or 'Land of a Thousand Dances.'

**An Old Friend**

Chapter 8—Running for Mascot

Tomorrow was Friday, and Kris still had no clue as to what the mascot was supposed to do. She knew she needed a great routine to impress the crowd. There was only one other person trying out for the position but Kris still needed to be ready. She decided to ask Keely for help before school.

"So you want my help coming up with a routine for mascot tryouts?"

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"Well, okay. For one thing, you'll be expected to do your routine to music. I think I know the song that is perfect for you." Keely pulled a CD out of her backpack with the words "Jock Jams" on it. "It's called 'Let's Get Ready to Rumble.'"

"I know that song."

"Are you serious? You've heard that song in the future?"

"Yeah. It's been redone so many times nobody knows the original singer. I had no idea it dated back this far."

"Wow. Well, this is the original song as far as I know."

"Cool!" Kris was ecstatic. "So when do we start?"

"After school in the gym. Come with me during lunch to the activities office. We can ask for a pass to use the gym after hours."

"Great."

Later at lunch:

"Mr. Sansworth, we were wondering if we could have a pass to use the gym after school today. I know it is really short notice but if nobody is using it Kris would like to practice her routine for mascot tryouts tomorrow," said Keely.

Mr. Sansworth turned to Kris. "So you're the roaring girl I have been hearing so much about. You just started yesterday and you're already getting involved in school activities. I like to see that in students. Let me check to see if the gym is free this afternoon. Mr. Sansworth looked through his schedule. "Well it looks as though the main gym is reserved for a karate tournament; however the back gym is free. It is smaller so I don't know if it will be good enough for your routine."

"I can make due with it. I wasn't planning on using the entire gym for my routine anyway," Kris told him.

"Excellent. I'll write you up a pass so you can get back to lunch." He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kris. "Don't lose that. If a teacher comes up to you after school you are going to need that pass."

"I won't. Thank you Mr. Sansworth."

Kris put the pass in the front pocket of her backpack and the two of them headed back to lunch.

After Science class, Greg once again came up to Kris. "Yo Kris. I just wanted to give you a heads up on something that will impress the people judging the tryouts. During basketball games, the crowd likes to see the mascot make a trick shot."

"What's a trick shot?"

"Well, the mascot is given a basketball and has to jump off a small trampoline towards the basket. While in the air he or she can do any trick at all but must place the ball in the hoop. Oh and you have to do all of this wearing the lion costume, that includes the tail. In fact, your whole routine is in that costume considering you will be wearing it during the time you are acting as mascot."

"What costume are you talking about?"

"It's just a costume made to look like lion. We have several because they are dry clean only. It is one size fits all as the bottom part is adjustable. It covers your entire body except for your eyes, hands and feet. There is an opening for hour mouth and nose so you can breathe but they won't be visible. You get to wear your own sneakers until we can order the lion paw sneakers in your size. You will get the sneakers whether you win or not. Since there are only two people trying out, the loser will be backup in case something happens to the other one."

"I have the gym reserved today, but I don't have a trampoline, a costume or a basketball."

"You can just pretend for now. I'm sure at tryouts tomorrow, you'll make a great impression." With that Greg and Kris left for their 7th period classes.

After school Keely told Kris to just listen to the music and make up a dance or something. They would work with whatever she came up with.

Keely turned on the music and Kris just took off. She started off by "raising the roof" and moved in to "walk like an Egyptian." Then she pretended to swing a tail. She switched into a spinning box step, jumped up, flipped over, landed on one hand and then rolled back on to her feet. She then did the same thing backwards. She did all of this with one hand gripping an imaginary basketball. Keely looked on in amazement as Kris literally pounced off the back wall of the gym and started sprinting on three limbs while pretending to dribble a ball. Right before she got to the basket she lifted her hand, jumped a foot in front of her and jumped again. While in the air she did a half spin, dunked the imaginary ball in the hoop while facing the other direction and then swung back under the backboard, her body went under and over the bars holding the basket up and the wall and Kris landed on all fours on the gym floor. To finish it off, she made a loud roar which echoed of every corner of the gym.

Kris got up from the floor. "So what did you think?"

Keely stood there with her mouth wide open staring at her.

Kris waved her hand in front of Keely's face. "Keely are you okay?"

Keely closed her mouth and blinked several times. "That was amazing. You should try out for gymnastics!"

"One thing at a time Keely. Besides, if I used these abilities for competitions, It would be like cheating."

"Well aren't you entering a competition to see if you can be mascot? What makes that any different?"

"Well for starters, Greg says the loser will get to be backup mascot, so they don't really lose anything. For another thing, I am not doing anything to win a medal or anything; this is just to show school spirit."

"I guess that's okay. Can you remember everything you did today in that routine of yours?"

"Most of it."

"Good. I don't think you need any more practice. Remind me to tell the judges not to give you a trampoline for your act."

"Why?"

"Trust me; you don't need one."

The next day at mascot tryouts it seemed like the whole school was there including half the staff. Apparently everyone wanted to see the new girl in action. The other competitor, Don, went first. He had an impressive act. He did his routine to "Land of a Thousand Dances." Kris sat on the bleachers in her borrowed lion costume, while she watched Don shake his tail, "raise the roof," and get down on his hands and wave his legs in the air. He got back on his feet, held his knees and walked while crouching over. Then he did two toe touchies in the air. He then danced his way over to the basket where somebody tossed him a basketball. He jumped onto the trampoline did a complete spin in the air and did a slam dunk. When he returned to the floor, the crowd applauded.

Don walked modestly over to Kris and outstretched his hand. Kris shook it. "Good luck," Don said. "Thanks."

Kris got off the bleachers and Don took off the lion head and sat in her place. Kris put her lion head on. (She was not very happy with the fact that the costume was male.) She walked over to where the ball had landed and watched as the trampoline was taken away. Many gasps were heard in the stands. They couldn't believe Kris would attempt a trick shot without it. The music started and Kris got to it. She "raised the roof," 'walked like an Egyptian, twirled her tail and did everything she did the day before. The crowd went silent with amazement as Kris once again pounced of the gym wall and sprinted on three limbs while dribbling the ball. When she got to the basket she did her jump into a half spin, dunked the ball and swung under and over the bars landing on the gym floor with all four limbs planted firmly on the ground. Kris roared and the crowd broke out of their trance and went wild. Cheers were heard from the stands. The applause was deafening. Kris swore the noise could be heard all the way outside and down the street.

Kris went back and sat next to Don. "You were awesome!" he told her after the noise died down. "How did you learn to do that?"

"It's a gift."

"Great job Kris," said Phil in the rise right above them.

"Thanks."

Kris and Don patiently awaited the results. After a few minutes the waiting was over.

"By a unanimous vote, Kristine Turner is H.G. Wells High School's new mascot. This means that Don Jordan will be backup. If in the event Kris is unable to fulfill her duties as mascot, Don will take her place. Congratulations!"

The students practically jumped off the stands to congratulate Kris. She was being asked so many questions at once. She ducked down and crawled on all fours out of the crowd. She then ran to the bathroom to change. The boys couldn't follow her there, but the girls were pouring in. Kris knew now that her newfound popularity came at a price. Finally the girls left the bathroom and the school was quiet. Kris went home with Phil and Pim where she was once again congratulated.

That evening when Kris went off to bed:

"Finally I can get some peace and quiet."

**Snore!**

"Or not."


	9. Protecting One's Pride

Disclaimer: I am using a reference to Even Stevens in this chapter. I don't own this show or the reference.

**An Old Friend**

Chapter 9—Protecting One's Pride

The weekend went smoothly. Mrs. Diffy took Kris shopping for clothes and new sneakers. Mrs. Diffy also bought her some ear plugs which Kris insisted she needed.

Kris would be undergoing mascot boot camp everyday after school next week. Don would be attending it as well since he was backup mascot. The two of them would have to train with the cheerleaders and learn different routines. All this would lead up to the big basketball game on Friday. She needed to be prepared.

Pim continued to avoid Kris as much as possible during the day and didn't speak to her at night. Kris tried to talk things over with her and find out what her deal was, but she got nothing out of her. Phil couldn't get anything out of her either.

Monday came and Kris' popularity had made her the talk of the school. The teachers were able to keep people from coming up to her and drowning her in questions but Kris still felt like she needed her own secret service.

Boot camp was hard work. Kris and Don had to stay in their lion costumes for an hour and a half in the hot gym working their way through an obstacle course set up by the school gym teacher. They had to do cheers with the cheerleaders and work on their trick shots. It was this way every day. When Kris tried out for mascot, she had no idea what she was getting into.

Everyday at lunch, Kris would watch the girls Pim called "the fashion zombies" pick on Pim and think up new ways to make her life miserable. By the end of the week, Kris could not stand it anymore. If Pim wasn't going to do anything, then Kris would have to do it for her.

Kris walked right up to "the fashion zombies'" table and spoke her mind. "I am sick and tired of you fashion zombies picking on my cousin!"

"The leader of the group looked at Pim and said, "I can't believe you're getting the mascot to fight your battles for you. The whole group chuckled.

Pim started to tell Kris to stay out of her business but Kris didn't seem to hear her.

"I mean it," she said to the leader. "I want you and your posse to be nice to my cousin or else I will be forced to make you."

"And how will you do that?"

"I'm glad you asked." Kris pulled back her hair revealing a scar which ran from her temple to just behind her right ear. Kris closed her eyes and touched her finger behind her ear. Upon opening her eyes, "the fashion zombies" looked on in horror.

One of the girls screamed and shouted, "Let's get out of here! She's possessed!" They then ran from the table leaving their food behind. Kris then closed her eyes and once again touched behind her ear. She turned to Pim and opened her eyes.

Pim stared at her in amazement. "How did you do that? I've been trying for months to get them off my back."

"I was just protecting my pride, Pim"

"Oh, so this was all about you, then. Figures."

"Pim! That's not what I meant. I—.You misinterpretedwhat I said."

Pim wouldn't listen. She stormed out of the lunchroom away from Kris.


	10. A Look into Kris' Eyes

Disclaimer: I am using references to Lizzie McGuire and Sister Sister in this chapter. I don't own these shows or the references. I would also like to thank my friend Dottie D. for helping me with this story.

**An Old Friend**

Chapter 10—A Look into Kris' Eyes

That night at the basketball game the stands were so full they were cramped. Kris ran into the gym leading the cheerleaders. She was wearing her lion costume with her new lion paw sneakers. She did her little pep dance with the cheerleaders and then sat down to watch the game. Tonight's game was with the boys' basketball team. Kris was told they rotate every Friday. Next Friday would be an away game for the girls' team.

The team did pretty well. They were only down by two points when Kris had to do her trick shot at half time. Kris was well prepared for her trick shot. She had been perfecting it all week. However, this was the first time she was to do it while wearing her lion paw sneakers. Kris dribbled the ball up to the hoop as usual. She took a leap, but her new sneakers gave her too much bounce. She was going too high. She dropped the ball in the hoop, but she went over the backboard and the tail of the costume got caught in the corner of the bars. She dangled upside down while the crowd just stared at her. Kris tried swinging back and forth to reach the bars, but that just caused the tail to start ripping open.

"A little help here people!" Kris cried out to the crowd.

People came out of the stands and crowded around the basketball net. Someone ran to get a ladder out of the janitor's closet. The tail was ripping fast. The ladder wouldn't get to her in time.

"Stand back everyone. I'm coming down."

Kris could only hope that her lion abilities would allow her to land on all fours even though she was going to fall from this awkward position. The tail detached and Kris began to fall. The crowd backed up. At first Kris landed on all fours but the impact of the fall threw her off balance. She immediately fell back and hit the right side of her head hard on the gym floor. Kris turned over and took off her lion head. She was bleeding behind the ear. She began to roar in agony. She covered her eyes with her hands. Her eyes were burning.

Pim, Phil and Keely pushed their way through the crowd.

"It's going to be okay Kris." Pim pulled back Kris' hair and saw blood around a tiny, circular metal plate. Whatever it was it appeared to be damaged. Pim turned to Phil. "Phil, do you think that you can carry her out of here?"

"Yeah."

"You need to take her to the nurse," said a student.

The nurse was on duty at every indoor sporting event.

"Where do you think we're taking her doofus?" Pim said to him.

Phil picked Kris up and carried her out of the gym. Pim and Keely followed them. They stopped in an empty hallway far from the gym. Kris was still roaring in pain.

"We're alone now. Tell us how we can help you," Pim said to her.

"After you had such a big fit about me helping you out at lunch, what makes you think I want your help?"

"You said you were protecting your pride. I didn't understand you then, but I do now. A lion's pride is the ones she cares about. I care about you too. Now tell us how we can help you."

"Okay," Kris said. "My eyes are not my own. Just like many of my organs, the doctors replaced my eyes as well. They installed a device inside my nervous system to project a virtual image of my old human eyes over my new lion ones. The scar is where they opened me up to do it. That metal plate is how I turn the image on and off. That's what I did to scare the "fashion zombies" away. The metal plate got damaged in my fall. You have to use the micro pulses on the Wizard to repair it. Then you can accelerate the clotting process to stop the bleeding. The clot will prevent the device from working for a few days but it's the only way I know how you can fix it."

"Alright," Pim said. "Phil, give me your Wizard."

Phil handed her the handheld device and Pim calibrated the micro pulses. She pointed the machine at the metal plate and watched as it repaired itself. Keely was amazed at how quickly the Wizard worked. Pim then used the Wizard to accelerate the clotting and a thin scab formed over the plate.

"Did it work?" Keely asked.

"Yeah," Kris replied. "My eyes don't hurt anymore. Brace yourselves. This might come as a bit of a shock to you." Kris opened her eyes.

All three of them gasped at once.

"Now you know why I didn't tell you. My eyes don't belong in this body. I'm a total freak."

"You're not a freak," Pim said. "Your eyes look awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Do you know how many people I could scare away if I had your eyes?"

"Pim, that wasn't nice," Phil told her.

"Sorry."

It's okay," Kris said.

Keely reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Wear these, at least until we get you back to Phil's house."

"It's her house now too, Keely," Pim told her.

"Right." Keely handed the sunglasses to Kris and she put them over her eyes.

Phil used the pay phone in the lobby to call his mom to pick them up. They explained everything to her in the car. They told her about Kris being part lion and about the eye situation.

"Well that would explain the purring sound coming from your room," said Mrs. Diffy.

When they got home, Kris took the sunglasses off. Curtis attacked her in the kitchen.

"Curtis kill jungle creature."

"Curtis is me Kris. She took off her lion costume.

That didn't seem to have any effect. "Kris have human eyes. Kris not look like jungle creature."

"Kris looked at Curtis and said with a sad voice, "Kris does not have human eyes. Kris look like jungle creature. Kris is jungle creature. But do not kill Kris. Kris friend."

Curtis examined Kris looked into her eyes and repeated, "Kris friend." Curtis gave her a hug.

"How did you do that?" Pim asked her. "I've been trying to get through to the caveman ever since he got here. I've had no luck."

"You just have to speak his language."

"You are a freak."

"Thank you, Pim," Kris said.

They laughed.

Kris used the clothing synthesizer to create contact lenses that looked like her virtual eyes. She put her thumb on the machine and her eyes looked human again.

Pim walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Hey," Kris said.

"Hey."

"I want to thank you for helping me today."

"It is me who should be thanking you. You taught me something about myself. I'm not as tough as I thought I was. I care about people. I learned how to be a friend today. You taught me that. For that, I thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But if you ever tell anyone I told you I'm not tough, I'll deny it even under alien water torture."

"I won't tell anyone, you have my word. Friends?" Kris outstretched her hand.

"Friends." Pim shook Kris' hand.

"What are you going to do about the mascot thing?" Pim asked.

"What do you mean the mascot thing?"

"Well after today, the coach is not going to let you do that trick again."

"Oh, well I guess I'll quit and let Don take over. It wasn't really fair anyway, me being part lion and all."

"Then what are you going to do now that you're quitting the mascot business?"

"I thought I'd join the dance club. You saw me at tryouts. I rocked!" Kris said.

"Now, that I'd like to see."

Kris changed the subject. "Now about your snoring, I got new ear plugs so it shouldn't be a problem any more."

"It can't be **_that_** loud."

"Do you want me to record it for you? I think you need to hear it."

"Maybe I should record you purring in your sleep. You'd get a kick out of that wouldn't you?"

"Hey, that's what cat's do when they sleep, I can't help it."

"Well if you keep doing that **_I'm_** going to need earplugs, 'Miss Lioness.'"

"Well you aren't borrowing mine, 'Lady Jackhammer.'"

"Oh, you did not just say that."

"Oh, yes I did," Kris said matter-of-factly.

"I think the only way to settle this is with a thumb wrestle."

"If you say so."

The two of them went into a long thumb wrestling match because Pim refused to admit she lost.

Kris finally felt at home in the 21st century. She may have had freak written all over her, but she had a pride that would be there for her no matter what happened.

And so ends the final chapter of the first of many stories of Kris and her new life with Phil and his family in the 21st century.


End file.
